


Убить бабочку

by Chif



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: "Ты очень тупо умер, Тони", — продолжил он.





	

— Роджерс, — Тони постарался выглядеть как можно серьёзнее, — неожиданней было бы только, если бы ты оказался ГИДРОЙ.

— Тони, — Стив поморщился и закатил глаза.

— Нет, подожди, — Тони поднял ладонь вверх, останавливая его, — я всё ещё пытаюсь пережить наличие у новой версии твоего костюма декольте… Нет, не могу. Пожалуйста, скажи, что его дизайн лично для тебя придумал его величество. Мне нужен вибраниум и материал для шантажа.

— Тони, — Стив вздохнул, — все тут ждут новостей.

— Немного осталось ждать, — пообещал Тони. — После того, как Росс решил сделать из себя супергероя и его… охалколения, всё сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Новый госсекретать нацелена на успех и немного меня пугает, но она хочет вернуть вас домой.

— Спасибо. Тони…

— Но я предупреждаю — будет слушание в Конгрессе, ушат грязи и торжественное подписание новой версии трудового договора с новой версией Щ.И.Т. в присутствии всех спикеров ООН. И, скорее всего, разрушение аэропорта вам тоже припомнят.

— Мы понимаем… — Стив кивнул.

— Нужно подождать ещё несколько месяцев, максимум — полгода.

Стив поджал губы и снова стал выглядеть отстранёно-виноватым, так что Тони почувствовал волну подступающей паники, в очередной раз пожалев, что они больше не пользовались тем древним телефоном.

Тони не хотел говорить со Стивом о чувствах, не хотел обсуждать произошедшее и вообще придерживался мнения, что «сделать вид, что ничего не было» было самым разумным из вариантов. Вот только Стив с ним был не согласен.

Поэтому Тони поступил, как взрослый, умный и ответственный человек — нажал на кнопку, запускающую совершенно натуральные помехи связи, которую специально ради такого случая добавил на клавиатуру ещё год назад.

Изображение подвисло, нахмуренный Стив секунды две посверлил его знающим взглядом, а потом исчез, сменившись лого Старк Интернешнл, и Тони облегчённо вздохнул, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Он посидел так несколько минут, прежде чем встать и направиться в сторону кухни за третьей с утра порцией кофеина. В пустующей гостиной на столике были разбросаны буклеты колледжей Питера, из которых он с переменных успехом пытался выбрать какой-то один; возвышалась стопка книг о воспитании детей, скупленных, но ещё не прочитанных Люком; лежал на диване любимый плед Джессики; а на шахматной доске стояли только пять фигур, оставшиеся с вечернего поединка Брюса и Вижена. В своём письме Стив написал, что Мстители были для Тони семьёй, и он не был так уж неправ в своём заключении. Вот только семья тогда развалилась на части.

Тони взялся за ручку двери и неожиданно почувствовал, как его впечатывает в неё возникшая позади энергетическая волна, похожая на порыв ледяного ветра. Многострадальные стёкла лопнули, не выдержав напора, а потом всё стихло.

Тони обернулся, машинально направляя в сторону предполагаемого врага репульсор перчатки, выдвинувшейся из часов, и обнаружил… четверых детей. Самой младшей на вид было лет пять, старшему — около двадцати. Они завозились на полу, пытаясь подняться на ноги.

— Никаких резких движений, — сказал Тони, и все четверо вздрогнули. — Подняли руки вверх и остались на своих местах.

Младшая девочка обернулась на его голос и просияла. А потом кинулась к нему со всех ног, проигнорировав всё, что он сказал.

— Папа! Ты вернулся!!! — она с размаху влетела головой ему в живот и обхватила за ноги.

У Тони глаза полезли на лоб от такого, но отпихнуть ребёнка ему не позволила совесть. Поэтому он просто посмотрел на оставшуюся троицу в поисках ответов.

Старший парень выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Охренеть, мы выжили, — а потом кашлянул и уже громче сказал: — Кэмми, это не совсем папа. Помнишь, мы же говорили об этом. Эм… привет, Тони, не узнаёшь?

Самое страшное, что Тони узнавал. У парня были до боли знакомые глаза и черты лица, немного изменившиеся с возрастом. Вот только он был готов поклясться, что обладатель этих черт сейчас находился в Теннеси, конструировал крутой вулкан для школьного проекта, грозивший первым настоящим извержением в штате, и никак не мог похвастаться ростом выше ста восьмидесяти сантиметров.

— Харли Киннер, — наконец сказал он. — Только не говори, что ты изобрёл машину времени.

Харли широко улыбнулся и пожал плечами, вот только выражение глаз у него было очень усталым.

— Тони, — вставшая рядом с ним девушка выглядела так, словно сейчас расплачется, — я Кэсси. Кассандра Лэнг.

— Боже, — Тони вздохнул, не в силах даже притвориться, что он не помнил эту фамилию, и посмотрел на второго мальчика. — А ты кто?

— Нэйт.

— Нэйт Бартон, — уточнил Харли, и мальчишка тут же надулся, упрямо повторив:

— Просто Нэйт.

— И прости за Кэмми, она просто давно тебя не видела. Кэм… иди сюда.

Кэмми отрицательно покачала головой и вжалась в Тони сильнее. Он опустил глаза и к своему ужасу обнаружил, что её руки сделали вокруг них минимум три оборота.

— Харли? — позвал он. — Как она это делает?

— Я тебе потом объясню, — пообещал тот. — Камала, ну же... Блин. Кэс?

Кэсси неуверенно взглянула на Тони, но потом всё же подошла ближе, присев рядом с младшей девочкой и погладив её ладонью по спине.

— Кэмми, папе нужно работать, он потом к тебе зайдёт, хорошо?

Несколько секунд ответа не было, но потом она всё-таки втянула руки обратно и позволила Кэсси поднять себя с пола.

— Прости, Тони, — сказал Харли, — она просто по тебе соскучилась.

Тони выдохнул от облегчения и сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне всё немедленно объяснил.

Харли кивнул, провёл рукой по волосам, убирая их назад, и прикусил губу.

— Давай поговорим наедине?

***

— Рассказывай.

Харли уселся за стол напротив него и поморщился.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— Из какого вы года? Почему вы здесь? Почему она зовёт меня папой? Начни с этого.

— Из две тысячи двадцать седьмого, — просто ответил Харли. — Потому что мир давным-давно накрылся пи… рухнул, так что мы решили, что есть только один способ что-то исправить — предотвратить всё в самом начале… И потому что она попала к тебе сразу после рождения, и ты единственный отец, которого она когда-либо знала. Биологически она не твоя, если тебя это волнует.

— Как ты собрался что-то предотвращать в компании двух детей? — фыркнул Тони. — Или это такой странный план?

Харли закатил глаза:

— Я же не идиот, случайно получилось. Сюда должен был отправиться Пит, но он… не смог.

— Пит?

— Питер Паркер, — уточнил Харли. — Ты уже должен его знать.

— Я его знаю, — подтвердил Тони и почувствовал, как холодеет что-то внутри. — Он погиб?

Харли отвёл глаза.

— Да. Я, пожалуй, начну с самого начала, хорошо? — он глубоко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду. — В мае две тысячи восемнадцатого года на Землю пришла армия. Читаури во главе со своим предводителем Таносом напали на нас и… Мстители не смогли никого защитить, потому что большая часть вас погибла. Как и одна пятая всего населения Земли. Совместно со Стражами Галактики, корпусом Нова и спартоями Таноса удалось победить, но… одна пятая, Тони. И половина стран в руинах. Мы все лишились родителей, и ты забрал нас к себе. Стал отцом и наставником. Не надо морщиться, я не пытаюсь манипулировать, — Харли криво улыбнулся. — Потом несколько учёных объединись, появился институт ЦЕЛЬ, призванный сплотить великие умы ради блага человечества. Какое-то время вы с Брюсом даже с ними сотрудничали, но потом… Кэмми родилась в двадцать первом. Её облучили гамма-радиацией в утробе матери, потому что учёные ЦЕЛИ решили, что человек недостаточно совершенен. Что нами нужно править и нас улучшать. Ты принёс Кэм домой, и после этого началась новая война, теперь уже без пришельцев. Биологическое оружие, климатическое, пара гигантских цунами, радиация — и ещё минус четверть населения в процессе. Мы старались, но нас слишком мало, а они неплохо себя усовершенствовали… А потом ты умер.

Харли вцепился в край стола, так что побелели костяшки пальцев, и Тони, потянувшись, накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Ты очень тупо умер, Тони, — продолжил он. — У тебя давно уже кололо сердце, но ты никогда не обращал на это должного внимания. Только когда стало слишком поздно, попытался что-то предпринять. Ты перепрограммировал Экстремис, и он должен был помочь — заменить все органы, включая сердце, но мы не успели его ввести. Ты просто умер, — Харли сжал губы в тонкую линию и несколько раз моргнул, словно слёзы прогонял. — После этого мы с Питером решили, что нужно сделать ход конём.

— Создать машину времени, — Тони потёр пальцами виски.

— Ну да. Убить бабочку.

Тони откинулся на кресле, пытаясь уложить в голове новую информацию.

— Май две тысячи восемнадцатого? — повторил он. — Значит, у нас есть больше полугода. Ты должен мне рассказать всё, что знаешь о втором вторжении Читаури.

— Я расскажу, — пообещал Харли, — но сначала ты должен притащить сюда всех Мстителей. Тогда вы не были вместе, и ты всегда говорил, что в этом всё дело. Вы должны быть вместе.

Тони моргнул, удивлённый напором этих слов.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Я попробую ускорить процесс…

— Нет, — Харли покачал головой. — Ты должен вернуть их немедленно. Чтобы у вас было достаточно времени подготовиться и начать снова друг другу доверять.

— Пацан, я не уверен, что для этого нам хватит и целого года, — хмыкнул Тони.

Харли приподнял бровь.

— Первым из Мстителей погиб Сэм Уилсон. Потом Клинт Бартон и Наташа Романофф, они ведь всегда прикрывали друг другу спину. Скотт Лэнг и Хоуп ван Дайн. Люк и Джессика Кэйдж. Стефан Стрэйндж, Тор… Стива Роджерса Танос испепелил на твоих глазах, а Ваканду сравнял с землёй вместе с её королём и защитником. Рассказать, кто погиб в войне с учёными ЦЕЛИ?

— Нет, — Тони качнул головой, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. — Я понял твои аргументы.

***

Первым делом Тони позвонил директору Коулсону. Того новость о приближающемся вторжении злых инопланетян совершенно не удивила. Он сообщил, что примет это во внимание, как только разберётся с текущими делами, и вкрадчиво поинтересовался, не хочет ли Тони поработать на благо родины. Тони не хотел, Фил не настаивал. На том они и распрощались.

Потом Тони связался с Т’Чаллой, с места в карьер сообщив, что всех беглых Мстителей нужно как можно скорее вернуть в Америку. И желательно так, чтобы об этом раньше времени не узнали официальные власти. Т’Чалла немного удивился такой прыти, но — плюсы королевского воспитания — задавать вопросы не стал. Всё-таки за прошедшие полтора года они неплохо узнали друг друга и начали в достаточной степени доверять.

Закончив разговор с заокеанским филиалом, Тони перешёл к местному. Роуди проводил какой-то суперсекретный семинар среди элиты авиации, но обещал вернуться завтра же утром; Питер что-то невнятно ответил, и по полицейским сиренам на фоне Тони решил, что он просто немного занят, но тоже будет; увлечённый исследованием Брюс угукгул и бросил трубку; Стефан вежливо попросил не сбивать его с процесса ощущения колебаний вселенского начала, а Люк и Джесс, как оказалось, собирались приехать вечером и без его звонков.

Вижен на связь не вышел, но Тони подозревал, что он умчался на свидание к своей Джульетте в джунгли всё той же Ваканды, поэтому настаивать не стал.

Он зевнул, вспомнил про кофе, что повлекло за собой воспоминание о разбитых стёклах, и со стоном набрал выученный наизусть номер местной ремонтной бригады. Как ни крути, а ребята за прошедшие годы неплохо преуспели за его счёт.

— Что на этот раз, мистер Старк? — с энтузиазмом отозвался Кайл, и Тони подавил ещё один стон.

— Все окна в гостиной, мистер Смит. И как можно быстрее.

— Уже выезжаем!

Тони выключил старкфон, засунул его в карман и покосился на дверь. Там его ждали дети из будущего, и поэтому выходить хотелось не особо.

Но спустя минут двадцать он всё-таки решил встретиться с проблемой лицом к лицу.

Дети за это время успели распотрошить холодильник и коротали время, сооружая что-то монстрообразное на вид.

— Самый большой сэндвич? — Тони приподнял бровь.

Кэмми обернулась, спрыгнула со стула и снова кинулась к нему с объятиями. Тони старательно их перетерпел, дождавшись, пока она отстранится.

— Мы просто некоторые продукты сто лет не видели, — пояснил Харли, в то время как Нэйт старательно пытался раскрыть рот на максимально возможную ширину. — А Кэм так вообще — в жизни не видела.

— Желе, папа, — шёпотом поделилась Кэмми, — оно такое классное.

— Да, — согласился Тони, — и бывает всех цветов радуги.

Она неверяще распахнула глаза.

— Правда?

— Я внесу в список покупок… Ну, в смысле, Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. внесёт. Да, дорогая?

— Уже внесла, босс, — отозвалась та. — Мне стоит добавить в список всё, что понравится вашим гостям?

— Да, — Тони кивнул. — Добавляй, почему бы и нет. И включи мисс Камале какие-нибудь мультики.

— Поняла, босс.

Кэмми прихватила свой сэндвич и удалилась к телевизору.

Харли фыркнул, но комментировать не стал. Поэтому Тони просто нажал на кнопку кофемашины и подставил кружку.

Которую у него тут же отобрали.

— Мисс Лэнг? — обратился он к ней, подавив возглас: «Какого чёрта?».

— Кэсси, — невозмутимо поправила она. — Кофеин негативно влияет на сердце, а скачки артериального давления тебе совсем не нужны.

— Кэсси, — Тони нахмурился, — немедленно верни мой кофе и никогда больше так не делай.

Она упрямо покачала головой и отступила на шаг.

— Нет, Тони.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я взрослый человек и вполне могу выпить кофе без твоего ведома?

Кэсси демонстративно вылила кофе в раковину.

— Понимаю, но это не значит, что мы одобряем такое поведение. Ты нужен нам живой и здоровый.

— Лет десять у меня ещё есть, да? — пошутил Тони, и тут же испытал огромное желание ударить себя по голове. Потому что лица всей троицы вытянулись. Они загнанно переглянулись и одновременно уставились на Кэмми. И, если вспомнить, что в самом начале она сказала «Папа, ты вернулся»… — Вы ей об этом ничего не рассказали.

— Я струсил, — Харли передёрнул плечами и тихо признался: — Соврал, что ты уехал по делам. Она, кажется, поверила, но…

— Мы все не очень хорошо скрывали своё горе, — закончила Кэсси. — Особенно Ба…

— Мистер Старк! — возвестил Кайл, которого Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. пропустила по старой памяти. — Мы начинаем?

— Эм, да. Ребята, давайте я покажу вам комнаты, не будем мешать людям работать.

— Детишки в гости приехали, мистер Старк?

Тони вздохнул, не зная, что сказать, поэтому в дело вступила Кэмми:

— Мы не гости, — уверенно сообщила она, оторвавшись от мультфильма, — мы живём с папой.

Кайл вытаращил глаза, и Тони просто развёл руками.

***

— Старк, ты считаешь, что им можно верить? — Люк нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Отпечатки пальцев Харли-маленького и Харли-большого полностью идентичны, я проверил, прежде чем всем звонить.

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы это было не так, — Джесс положила ладонь на округлый живот и прикусила губу. По расчётам Тони выходило, что малышке Даниэлле будет месяца три, когда нападёт Танос.

И едва исполнится пять, когда её родителей убьют.

— Теперь мы будем готовы к тому, что случится, — сказал Тони. — Он не сможет застать нас врасплох. Харли рассказал, кто станет нашими союзниками, так что я постараюсь найти способ связаться с ними до того, как начнётся вторжение.

— Да, Джесс, — Люк обнял жену за плечи, — мы не дадим так просто себя убить.

Джесс нахмурилась, глядя в сторону, словно пыталась что-то просчитать в голове. Складки у неё между бровей стали ещё глубже, чем обычно.

— Могу я поговорить с этим Харли? — спросила она.

Тони наклонил голову.

— Думаю да. Они все на третьем этаже. Харли во второй комнате справа.

— Спасибо, Тони, — она встала.

— Джесс, если хочешь, я могу…

— Нет. Я хочу поговорить с ним наедине.

Она вышла, и Тони покачал головой, а потом поставил на стол два бокала и бутылку виски.

— Не то чтобы я мог напиться, — напомнил Люк.

— По одной за компанию. Пока чёртовы дети меня не застукали.

Люк хмыкнул, но виски разлил.

***

К вечеру третьего дня, когда Тони окончательно разуверился в своих педагогических способностях, Роуди и Брюс испытали все эмоции, положенные людям, неожиданно обрётшим племянницу, а Питер сходу и на всю жизнь подружился с Харли, наконец-то прибыли остальные. Включая агентов Мэй и Джонсон, которые представляли собой весь новый Щ.И.Т., Коулсона и Нелюдей одновременно.

На встречу допустили всех, кто был старше двенадцати, так что обиженная на весь мир Камала удалилась играть с Дамми, а они расселись в конференц-зале.

— Тони? — Стив приподнял брови, кивая в сторону детей.

— Да. Эм. Некоторые из вас с ними хорошо знакомы, но я всё равно представлю. Харли Киннер, Кассандра Лэнг и Натаниэль Бартон.

— Это шутка такая? — Клинт нахмурился, взглянув на сына.

— Да уж, — согласился Скотт, — не очень смешно, Старк.

— Это не шутка, а ваши отпрыски. Прямиком из будущего, — Тони едва удержался от смешка. — Так что теперь, надеюсь, они отстанут от меня и начнут мучить вас.

Кэсси и Нэйт переглянулись и одновременно сообщили:

— Не дождёшься.

Тони покачал головой и начал рассказывать историю с самого начала. Когда он добрался до списка погибших, в зале повисло тягостное молчание, быстро сменившееся гулом голосов.

Тони помолчал, пережидая бурю, и взглянул на детей. Харли разглядывал собственные ладони, Кэсси что-то увлечённо разрисовывала в лежащем перед ней блокноте, а Нэйт, почти не мигая, разглядывал Клинта. Тот отвечал ему похожим взглядом, в который примешивалась изрядная доля удивления.

— Мы должны знать, как это предотвратить, — наконец сказал Стив.

— У Харли есть вся нужная нам информация. Да, Харли? — Тони ободряюще взглянул на него.

— Да. Только сначала мне хотелось бы прояснить один вопрос, — он хмуро обвёл глазами присутствующих. — Где Баки?

Тони удивлённо моргнул.

— А ему нужно здесь присутствовать? — уточнил он. И удостоился ошарашенного взгляда Нэйта, что поразило его больше всего. Потому что до этой минуты пацан вёл себя так, словно ничего на свете не способно вывести его из себя.

— Конечно, — возмущённо ответил Нэйт, и Кэсси согласно кивнула. — Это же Баки.

— Без Баки нельзя, — подтвердил Харли.

Тони нахмурился и поймал такой же недоумевающий взгляд Стива. Видимо, тот тоже слабо представлял себе, как они смогли найти общий язык.

— Я так понимаю, что в будущем он выжил? — уточнил Сэм.

Троица переглянулась.

— Мы отказываемся говорить без нашего Баки, — заявил Нэйт.

И Тони почувствовал подступающую мигрень.

***

— Кэсси, я…

— Сказал, что едешь помочь другу, а потому не сможешь забрать меня на выходные, стал сообщником террориста, — она старательно изобразила пальцами кавычки, — сел в тюрьму, сбежал, два года звонил раз в месяц, а потом умер. Последний раз я видела тебя, когда мне было девять лет, так что… на звание «отец года» ты не пройдёшь. Но я тебя хотя бы помню, чего нельзя сказать о Нэйте.

Нэйт пожал плечами и молча залил мороженое убойной дозой карамельного сиропа.

Скотт сжал кулаки и выпрямился:

— Мы помогали спасти мир, Кэсси.

Она фыркнула, сдув прядку волос с лица.

— Думаю, великий Капитан Америка вполне мог бы справиться без вас. В детстве ты был для меня героем, но ты так и не пришёл, когда Читаури напали на Сан-Франциско. Не пришёл, когда убили маму.

— Кэсси… — Скотт выглядел так, словно она пнула его в живот.

— Я веду к тому, что, да, я твоя дочь, но у меня уже давно другая семья, поэтому я не уверена, что нам есть о чём говорить. Вот и всё.

— Это Старк тебя этому научил? — Скотт уставился на Тони устрашающим взглядом, предвещающим очередную драку.

— О, Тони научил меня многому, — усмехнулась Кэсси. — Научил контролировать силу после того, как я искупалась в частицах Пима с головой. Научил выживать в новом мире, сражаться, заботиться о своей семье. Не ненавидеть тебя. С последним у меня долго были большие проблемы. И если ты ещё раз тронешь Тони — если хоть кто-то из вас тронет — то…

— Так, довольно, — Тони за руку оттащил её в сторону, повернув лицом к себе. — Тони взрослый, Тони сам может о себе позаботиться. Повтори.

— Один раз уже не смог, — она всхлипнула и опустила глаза, и Тони почувствовал себя ужасным человеком, когда увидел, что её подбородок задрожал.

— Только не реви, — попросил он. — Серьёзно, я не знаю, что делать с плачущими женщинами любого возраста, поэтому, когда Кэм вчера разрыдалась из-за того, что испугалась и захотела любимого медвежонка, я психанул и скупил всю линейку медведей онлайн магазина игрушек. Их скоро привезут, и нас завалит к чертям.

Кэсси прикрыла рот ладонью и фыркнула. Это было больше похоже на сдерживаемый смех, чем на подступающую истерику, так что Тони расслабился.

— И не бей отца по больному. Теперь у него есть шанс всё исправить. Да, Лэнг?

— Да, Старк.

Хуже Скотта в этот момент выглядел только Клинт.

***

Баки Барнса на территорию Соединённых Штатов доставили самолётом королевской семьи Ваканды. Естественно, в замороженном состоянии, но Тони подозревал, что тому было не привыкать.

А вот ему следовало подумать прежде чем разрешить открыть ящик с криокамерой посреди гостиной. Стив как раз поднял его вертикально, когда позади раздался дикий визг. Тони обернулся и обнаружил до смерти перепуганную Кэмми.

Дальше включился инстинкт, о наличии которого он никогда и не подозревал. Тони в два широких шага оказался рядом, подхватил её на руки и успокаивающе зашептал на ухо какую-то чушь. Он всхлипнула ему в плечо, обвив всеми конечностями.

— Тише, маленькая, — сказал Тони. — Всё с ним в порядке. Сейчас дядя Стив нажмёт на кнопку, и минут через десять будет твой Баки как новенький.

Он вышел из комнаты, направившись в её спальню.

— Ему больно?

— Нет, детка, нет. Он просто спит.

Тони понятия не имел, что испытывал Барнс в моменты, когда его тело коченело под действием экстремально низких температур, но был намерен лгать до последнего.

— Точно?

— Точно. Потерпи немного, и ты с ним познакомишься, — Тони опустил её на кровать и вручил медвежонка. Который по пугающему стечению обстоятельств был медвежонком Баки, одетым в синий китель из комиксов о второй мировой — несмотря на историю с международным терроризмом, с производства их всё-таки не сняли. Кэмми разглядела его в куче других медведей и наотрез отказалась расставаться.

— Папа, — она вздохнула и нахмурилась, — я уже знаю папу Баки.

И Тони почувствовал, как что-то сломалось в его голове. Потому что впервые в жизни там не осталось ни одной мысли.

— Папу Баки? — переспросил он.

— Да, — Кэмми кивнула.

— И называешь ты его так, потому что ему не нравится обращение «дядя»?

Кэмми хихикнула — о, эта пластичная детская психика — и замотала головой.

— Не-е-ет.

— А почему? — Тони чувствовал, что не стоило озвучивать этот вопрос, но уже не мог остановиться.

— Потому что папа и папа Баки очень любят друг друга и меня, — сообщила она. А потом ойкнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой. — Только Харли запретил мне об этом говорить.

— Ничего, мы ему не скажем, — отстранёно пообещал Тони.

Потому что он планировал устроить мелкому поганцу полноценный допрос.

***

Тони оставил Кэмми под бдительным присмотром Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. и вернулся в гостиную, проигнорировав осоловело моргавшего Барнса, которого Стив поддерживал за локоть.

— Харли, Кассандра, — позвал он, и те вздрогнули.

— Это прозвучало так, словно у нас будут неприятности, — сообщил Харли.

— Будут, — Тони кивнул. — Оба за мной.

— Тони, что-то случилось? — Стив нахмурился, а стоящий рядом с ним Барнс, которого начала бить мелкая дрожь, старательно отводил глаза.

— Тебя это не касается.

Возможно, это было не очень вежливо, но голова Тони уже готова была взорваться от перескакивающих друг на друга мыслей.

— Ну всё, — Харли трагично вздохнул. — Если он нас прибьёт…

— Быстро, — сказал Тони, и это возымело хоть какой-то эффект. По крайней мере, Харли подавился словами и молча прошёл в указанную комнату. За ним последовала и Кэсси.

Тони закрыл за ними всеми дверь и подавил желание побиться головой о её манящую поверхность.

— Так. «Папа Баки» — вам это о чём-нибудь говорит?

— Блин, — Харли вздохнул куда искренне, а улыбка Кэсси стала совсем-совсем виноватой.

— То есть, это правда?

Тони понятия не имел, как такое вообще могло случиться. Он и Барнс? Не в этой жизни и не в этой реальности.

Да, пусть Тони перестал считать его виновным в смерти матери, приняв тот факт, что он был безвольным оружием в руках совершенно других людей, которые и несли за неё ответственность, но…

Всё равно было это чёртово «но», которое он сам не вполне мог выразить словами.

— Мы решили, что не стоит об этом говорить, — сказала Кэсси. — Ты всегда рассказывал, что континенты сближались быстрее, чем вы, поэтому мы подумали, что это новость может тебя… разволновать.

— А мне нельзя волноваться, — с сарказмом закончил Тони и против воли положил ладонь на грудь, в которой что-то нехорошо кольнуло.

У Кэсси и Харли одинаково испуганно расширились глаза.

— Папа!

— Боже, только не говорите, что вы тоже так меня называете, — попросил он. — Вы же вроде собирались не дать мне умереть, а вот прямо сейчас с успехом доводите до сердечного приступа.

— Справедливости ради, — Харли оттеснил его к креслу и заставил сесть, и Тони только в этот момент понял, как сильно он вырос, — сначала мы начали тебя так звать в шутку, потому что у тебя очень забавно выпучивались глаза. Вот как сейчас.

— Потрясающе, — Тони хмыкнул и обнаружил у себя под носом стакан воды. — Спасибо, Кэсси.

— Потом это перестало быть шуткой, — сказала она. — Хотя ты долго отпирался.

— Могу представить, — Тони кивнул. — Хотя нет, не могу. Не могу представить, что я стал отцом для четырёх детей.

— Ну, — Харли усмехнулся, — не знаю, порадует тебя это или огорчит, Тони, но нас не четверо. Есть ещё двое Бартонов, Дэни и моя сестра. И Питер. Судя по его рассказам о прошлом, он с первой же встречи очень к тебе проникся.

— Пожалуйста, перестань говорить, — попросил Тони. — Вернёмся к Барнсу. Вы уверены, что у нас именно такие отношения?

Харли и Кэсси заговорщицки переглянулись.

— Вдруг мы расскажем, и это никогда не случится? — выразила свои опасения Кассандра. — Не хочу быть причиной, по которой вы не будете вместе.

— Я тоже, — Харли кивнул. — У вас были самые адекватные отношения, которые я видел в жизни, так что… Это не то будущее, которое мне хотелось бы изменить.

— Я уже об этом знаю, так что вы уже его изменили, — сообщил Тони.

Они снова переглянулись.

— Тони, — осторожно сказала Кэсси, — только не делай то, о чём потом будешь жалеть. То есть, ты, возможно, и не будешь, но ты ведь не знаешь. Не лишай себя возможности узнать.

Тони застыл на месте, глядя на неё во все глаза, а потом махнул рукой:

— Хорошо. Я ничего не буду делать.

— И не будешь закрываться в мастерской, избегать Баки и шарахаться от него по углам? — Кэсси прищурилась.

— Точно я тебя воспитывал, а?

— Ага, — она кивнула. — Так обещаешь?

— Обещаю. Но Барнсу мы ничего об этом рассказывать не будем. Вообще о том, что в будущем мы каким-то образом связаны, рассказывать не будем. Поняли?

— Боюсь, что с этим вы немного опоздали, сэр, — сообщила Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й.

***

— И папа сделает тебе самую лучшую руку на свете!

Именно эту завершающую фразу Тони и успел застать. Камала смотрела на Барнса жалостливыми глазами и осторожно гладила ладошкой то место, где плоть переходила в металл. Барнс от такого обращения едва дышал и совершенно не двигался, просто статуей застыл рядом с ней. Он широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на Тони и выглядел таким шокированным, что Тони стало смешно.

Наверное, Кэмми была первым ребёнком, рискнувшим к нему приблизиться.

— Папа! Баки проснулся!

— Я вижу, детка, — Тони улыбнулся ей. Возле дивана такую же статую с немного вытаращенными глазами изображал Стив.

— Старк, — голос Барнса звучал хрипло, как после долгого сна. Он встал с дивана и выпрямился.

— Барнс, — Тони кивнул в ответ и почувствовал, как спину ему буравят два настороженных взгляда. Поэтому он сделал то, что собирался сделать давно.

Протянул Барнсу раскрытую ладонь.

Тот уставился на неё, словно на ядовитую змею, и Тони хмыкнул:

— Там нет шокера… Добро пожаловать. Как твои успехи в избавлении от программы ГИДРЫ?

Барнс осторожно пожал предложенную руку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Все говорят, что я от неё избавился, но… — Барнс сглотнул и сжал зубы. — Не поверю, пока не смогу сказать им «нет» лично.

Тони посмотрел на его упрямое выражение лица и решил, что этот точно сможет. Он изучил достаточно материалов ГИДРЫ, потратив недели на декодирование информации, чтобы знать, каких трудов стоило подкосить его в первый раз. Тот Баки Барнс был смелым парнем, но этот… этот прекрасно знал, что будет, если он поддастся.

— Привет, Баки! — Харли решил, что это подходящий момент, чтобы вылезти вперёд. — Я Харли, это Кэсси. Есть ещё Нэйт, но его невозможно найти, если он сам не захочет.

Барнс моргнул.

— Да, — наконец сказал он. — Стив рассказал мне о вас.

— Круто. И, раз теперь все в сборе, мы можем вернуться к обсуждению главной проблемы.

— Подожди, — Барнс качнул головой и всё тем же устрашающе немигающим взглядом уставился на Харли. — Сначала я хочу узнать, почему вам так важно было моё присутствие. Я не Мститель.

— Ты Баки, — пожал плечами Харли, словно это одно должно было всё объяснить.

И, наверное, в их мире этого было вполне достаточно.

Сейчас же Барнс смерил их всех подозрительным взглядом, даже Камале досталось. Впрочем, именно она сумела его обезоружить, взяв за руку.

Тони сдержал смешок и прикрыл лицо ладонью, пытаясь понять, в какой момент вся его жизнь превратилась в этот цирк.

***

В отличие от всех нормальных людей, Барнс за стол не сел. Вместо этого он занял стратегическое положение в углу, с которого ему одинаково хорошо было видно двери, окна и всех присутствующих. А потом к нему присоединился Нэйт. Взглянул на него подозрительно исподлобья, получил такой же взгляд в ответ, облокотился о стену рядышком и постарался состроить похожее выражение лица.

Только в этот момент Тони по-настоящему поверил, что этих детей они точно растили вдвоём.

— Теперь вы готовы говорить, мистер Киннер? — Т’Чалла, как всегда, был официален до невозможности.

Харли взглянул на Баки, ухмыльнулся и кивнул:

— Да, теперь все точно в сборе. Нам повезло, у нас есть задокументированные Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. события того времени с самого начала и до конца, — он выложил флэшку на стол. — Здесь всё, что знал Тони. Даты основных атак, планы их кораблей, видеозаписи битв. Мне было четырнадцать, когда всё началось, так что я могу рассказать всё только с чужих слов. Поэтому сюда и должен был отправиться Пит.

— Это было бы супер странно, — высказался Питер, и Харли улыбнулся.

— Согласен, но ты бы сейчас пригодился намного больше, потому что большую часть присутствующих мы никогда не встречали до этого путешествия. В битве это не поможет.

— Надеюсь, вы сами не собираетесь участвовать? — нахмурился Скотт.

— Как получится, — Кэсси пожала плечами. — Мы первые настоящие путешественники во времени. Кто знает, что именно произойдёт, когда оно начнёт изменяться. Есть только теории, большинство из которых довольно сомнительны. Возможно, мы вообще исчезнем.

— Или нет, — Харли закатил глаза. — Есть ещё теория, что, сойдя с тропы, на неё уже нельзя вернуться. Будущее изменится, но мы, находясь в прошлом, нет.

— И тогда вы либо будете помнить альтернативную линию времени, либо окажетесь чужаками в мире, где ваши копии прожили свои жизни иначе, — закончил за него Брюс.

— Да. Ну и… если всё пойдёт по второму варианту, то мы придём жить к тебе, Тони, — Харли широко ему улыбнулся. — Просто чтобы ты знал.

Тони вздохнул.

— Если вы не вернётесь до начала войны, — сказал он, — мы отправим вас обратно тем же путём, каким вы и прибыли.

— Если получится, — Брюс нахмурился, откинувшись в кресле назад. — Будущее переменчиво, в прошлое отправиться намного легче, если это вообще можно сказать о времени.

— Да, шанс, что мы тут застряли навсегда, тоже есть, — Харли кивнул.

— Зачем вы вообще воспользовались этой машиной в таком составе? — Джесс, как будущая мама, явно была не в восторге от такого поведения.

— На базу напали, — объяснила Кэсси, — и у нас не было ни единого шанса сбежать. А потом погиб единственный человек, который ещё мог нас остановить, так что…

Тони смотрел на неё, поэтому и успел уловить быстрый взгляд в сторону Баки.

— Если бы ЦЕЛЬ заполучили машину времени, — продолжил Харли, — всё было бы бессмысленно. Лучше уж умереть, пытаясь что-то изменить, чем просто сидеть и ждать, да? — он прикусил губу. — Но сейчас нам нужно сосредоточиться на другом. Мы должны всё изменить так, чтобы никто не умер.

***

— Ты уверен, что это сработает?

Послание, которое должно было отправиться бороздить просторы открытого космоса по заданным координатам предположительного местонахождения неких Стражей Галактики, гласило: «Звёздный Лорд, SOS, SOS, SOS, Земля, Тони Старк». То есть, было очень, очень странным.

— Питер сказал, что в это время они были там, — Харли пожал плечами. — Кажется.

— «Кажется» особо обнадёживает, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Других вариантов нет. До Ксандара и Спарты слишком далеко, сигнал с Земли вовремя точно не дойдёт. Да и только Питер настолько упорот, чтобы прийти на помощь и уговорить всех остальных.

Тони кивнул.

— Будем надеяться на лучшее, — сказал он. — И готовиться к худшему.

— Это тонкий намёк, чтобы я валил, потому что ты собираешься придумать что-то мегакрутое?

— Ага.

— Я могу помочь, — предложил Харли. — Я же помог сделать машину времени. И ещё кучу разной фигни.

— У тебя есть докторская степень в биомедицинской инженерии в целом или нейроинженерии в частности? — Тони приподнял бровь, и Харли улыбнулся, сразу догадавшись, что именно он под этим подразумевает.

— Ты делаешь руку для Баки.

— Пытаюсь, — поправил его Тони. — Не то чтобы я в этом разбирался, а Брюс уже послал меня по известному маршруту.

Харли фыркнул, сдерживая смех. Тони вообще заметил, что он стал намного спокойнее. А ещё не проявлял склонности к манипулированию, что в первые дни казалось каким-то коварным и долгоиграющим планом по подчинению их воли.

— Хочешь спойлер?

Тони закатил глаза:

— Дай угадаю. У меня точно получится во всём разобраться, потому что один раз уже получилось?

— Ага, — Харли с готовностью кивнул. — Кэмми же сказала — лучшая рука в мире.

— Не хочешь проспойлерить ещё и как именно я её сделал?

Харли пожал плечами:

— Понятия не имею, мне тогда было пятнадцать, ты неделю не вылезал из мастерской, а потом ещё неделю сидел там же в компании Баки. Мне кажется, вы тогда в первый раз и…

— Слишком. Много. Информации, — Тони подавил желание прикрыть уши руками. — Разве вы не сошлись на том, что я должен знать как можно меньше?

— Прости, — сказал Харли, но выглядел при этом абсолютно довольным собой. — И я не рассказываю будущее. Просто говорю о своих предположениях. Может и нет, кто вас знает.

— Харли.

— Чего?

— Иди… поищи Нэйта и отбери любое оружие, которое он уже успел стащить.

Харли широко усмехнулся.

— Окей, пап.

И Тони всё-таки кинул в его сторону отвёртку.

***

Тони настиг Барнса в гостиной спустя пять с половиной дней, наполненных работой, кофеином и осуждающей Кэсси. Барнс сидел на диване и внимательно слушал пересказ мультфильма в исполнении Кэмми, но тут же напрягся, стоило ему появиться перед глазами.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты разделся, — заявил Тони. — Идём.

Играющий в видеоигру Нэйт фыркнул, и Тони погрозил ему пальцем. Для своих двенадцати парень был чересчур циничен, но причины этого были вполне понятны.

— Тони, — Роуди тяжело вздохнул, — у нас уже был этот разговор. Нельзя просить людей раздеться просто так. Это неприлично, так себя не ведут. Хотя бы своди его на свидание.

— Идиот, — Тони закатил глаза. — Барнс, если хочешь новую руку, мне нужно, чтобы ты разделся. Так лучше?

— Не особо. Теперь это смахивает не на сексуальное домогательство, а на странного вида проституцию. Пеппер будет не в восторге.

— Уверен, Барнс не подаст иск. Да, Барнс?

Тони отметил, что выглядел тот поражённым до глубины души. Опять.

— Ты собираешься сделать мне руку? — неуверенно спросил Барнс.

— У меня есть три прототипа, пара гениальных идей и доступ к вакандийскому вибраниуму, спасибо Т’Чалле и киноакадемии, — сообщил Тони. — И старая рука, которую я разобрал, пытаясь понять, как ГИДРА умудрилась сделать её такой эффективной. Ещё я написал программу, которая нужна, чтобы декодировать нервный импульс, поэтому в теории рука будет работать намного лучше, ведь запускаться процессор и все функции будут от дугового реактора. А сейчас мне необходимо понять, как была прикреплена к тебе старая рука, нужна ли операция и хватит ли длины нерва. Потому что если нет, то придётся его выращивать, а это займёт дополнительное время. У нас много работы, Барнс, давай быстрее, чего сидишь?

Тони помахал рукой, призывая его двигаться, и сам пошёл вперёд.

— Он… правда? — Барнс обратился к кому-то в комнате.

— На твоём месте я бы пошёл за ним, — отозвался Роуди. — Пока он не встроил в четвёртый прототип репульсор.

— Иди! — поддержала Кэмми. — Папа же ждёт!

Тони как раз нажал кнопку лифта, когда Барнс беззвучно подкрался и встал за его плечом. Если бы не зеркальная поверхность дверей, от такого с лёгкостью можно бы было получить сердечный приступ.

— Почему? — спросил Барнс, когда лифт раскрылся.

— Потому что в войне с пришельцами нам нужен каждый солдат.

Это не было правдой, но и ложью тоже не было. Впрочем, Барнса такой ответ полностью удовлетворил, потому что он кивнул и зашёл в лифт вслед за Тони.

Нависшая над ними угроза вообще сплотила всех намного эффективнее, чем могло объединить что-то ещё. Они были Мстителями — каждый из них, даже те, кто не носил это звание. И они собирались защитить свой дом. Барнсу же прошедшие дни приходилось просто сидеть в стороне без всякой возможности помочь — супергеройство не было особо лояльно к инвалидам (исключением был только Мэтт, обещавший навестить их сразу по окончанию очередного судебного процесса). Не было ничего удивительного в том, что он ухватился за возможность снова встать в строй и помочь, не зря же этот парень в своё время пошёл за Капитаном Америкой.

Тони пропустил Барнса вперёд, шуганул тут же полезшего к новенькому Дамми и приступил к работе.

Они провели в мастерской около трёх часов, прежде чем Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. торжественно возвестила:

— Капитан Роджерс, босс. В состоянии лёгкой паники. Впустить?

Тони взглянул на ухмыльнувшегося и покачавшего головой Барнса. Они не особо разговаривали в прошедшие часы, но, когда тот убедился, что Тони не собирается ничего с ним делать против воли, то перестал выглядеть, как загнанная в угол мышь. Вот и теперь мысли о причинах паники Стива у них явно совпали.

— Вернулся с полигона и думает, будто я утащил тебя в свою пещеру, чтобы убить и съесть, — Тони подмигнул Барнсу, и тот хмыкнул. — Впусти, дорогая.

Стив замер на пороге, изучил открывшуюся перед ним картину и даже немного смутился. Видимо, и правда, представлял себе что-то очень нехорошее.

— Стиви, — улыбнулся ему Барнс, — чёрная рука же круче, чем просто металлическая?

Тони закатил глаза.

— Барнс, давай вообще синюю, а? Отдадим положенные почести твоему кителю с войны.

— Старк, он не настолько сильно был мне дорог, чтобы пронести память о нём через всю жизнь.

Они обменялись сначала шутками, а потом взглядами, и Тони почувствовал, как напряжение между ними тает. И поспешил отодвинуться в сторону.

— Кхм, — Стив кашлянул, — смотрю, у вас тут всё в порядке, да?

В любой другой момент Тони высмеял бы эту тихую надежду, прозвучавшую в его голосе, но сегодня так поступать почему-то не хотелось.

— Мы работаем, Роджерс, — сказал он. — Ты что-то хотел?

Смутить его ещё больше совесть Тони вполне позволяла. Несколько секунд он наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице капитана, а потом махнул рукой.

— Можешь сесть вон там, рядом с Ю. И постарайся молчать.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Работа над рукой шла довольно медленно. Тони, участвующий в куче других не менее важных дел, мужественно терпел шуточки Харли о том, что в том его будущем с мотивацией ему повезло больше, не собираясь распространяться о своих мыслях по этому поводу. На деле выходило, что «самая лучшая рука в мире» не была так уж хороша, учитывая сроки и материалы для её изготовления.

Сейчас у Тони были время и возможности, поэтому он пробовал разные варианты, пытаясь достичь максимальных по всем параметрам результатов. Приглашённая команда хирургов, подписавших все мыслимые соглашения о молчании, провела операцию, имплантировав специальное цилиндрическое приспособление в кость. Даже с заживляющим фактором сыворотки требовалось подождать, чтобы оно прижилось. У обычного человека это и вовсе заняло бы полгода, но у Барнса ткани нарастали очень быстро, поэтому вторую имплантацию должны были провести всего через три недели, позволив почти сразу установить протез.

Сам же Тони старательно работал над его улучшением. Кроме сверхчеловеческой силы он добавил и дополнительные девайсы — способности выпускать электрический заряд и генерировать электромагнитный импульс, выводящий из строя электронику. А ещё, для полного счастья, установил в ладонь излучатели, позволяющие скрыть весь металл (включая оружие) от детекторов, и сложную систему голограмм, которая при необходимости могла помочь выдать руку за настоящую.

Барнс слушал его объяснения с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, словно не совсем ему верил. Но они перестали шарахаться друг от друга по углам, начав вполне дружески общаться.

Наверное, потому что, в отличие от Стива, Барнс тоже придерживался мнения, что сделать вид, будто всё в порядке, было самой лучшей тактикой.

***

— Старк, ты сейчас упадёшь лицом в мою руку, и это будет самый странный фэйспалм в истории, — Барнс положил ладонь Тони на плечо, удержав его в более-менее вертикальном положении.

— Во-первых, я в восторге от твоих глубоких познаний современной культуры. А, во-вторых, пока она на моём столе, это моя рука, могу даже лого сделать, — зевнул Тони, потирая лицо. — Чёрт. Дети ещё не пытались сюда прокинуть? Как-то странно.

— Пытались. Я сказал им идти спать.

Тони покосился на невозмутимого Барнса.

— И они послушались?

Тот просто пожал плечами. Вот у кого педагогический талант, наверное, был. Потому что Тони они все игнорировали с изрядным профессионализмом.

— Я пообещал, что прослежу, чтобы ты тоже лёг.

И нет.

Никакого таланта.

Просто Барнс умудрился озвучить то, что полностью соответствовало коварным планам мелких засранцев.

— Мне нужно кое-что доделать, — сказал Тони. — Доделаю, и сможем установить руку завтра.

— Завтра Рождество, — у Барнса дёрнулись уголки губ.

— Серьёзно? — Тони ощутил подступающий ужас и панику. Если завтра было Рождество, то послезавтра утром под ёлкой должны были лежать подарки, которых ещё не было. Как и самой ёлки. Как и всего прочего, что должно ей сопутствовать.

— Установим руку двадцать шестого, — сказал Барнс. — Некуда спешить… И мы украсили дом.

— Эм. Да, — Тони кивнул, пытаясь придумать, что подарить детям. — Спасибо, Барнс.

— Пожалуйста, Старк.

Взгляд Барнса на мгновение задержался на его губах, и Тони ощутил совершенно неуместный жар.

Он резко поднялся с кресла, так что оно откатилось в сторону на пару футов.

— Тогда я пойду. Спать.

— Хорошо, — Барнс кивнул и отвёл глаза, шагнув назад. Тони, к искреннему ужасу, заметил румянец на его щеках, недрогнувшей рукой списал это на собственное помутнение рассудка от депривации сна и поспешил уйти.

Только в своей комнате он понял, что каким-то образом начал доверять Барнсу настолько, что оставил его в одиночестве в своей мастерской.

***

Во всех семейных комедиях наступление рождественского утра для родителей ознаменовывал прыжок взбудораженного ребёнка на живот. Тони не стал исключением.

— Папа! Рождество же самый лучший праздник, не спи-и-и, — Кэмми уселась на него верхом и похлопала ладошкой по лбу.

— Не сплю, — поклялся Тони.

— Чтобы не спать, надо подняться, — возмутилась она. — Ну встава-а-ай. Надо посмотреть, принёс ли Санта Нэйту угольки!

Тони приоткрыл один глаз:

— А должен был?

— Да! — Кэмми кивнула, и тут же прикрыла рот рукой, хихикнув. — Ой. Я пойду, разбужу Баки! — она скатилась с кровати и испарилась за дверью раньше, чем мозг Тони начал функционировать в полную мощь.

— Время для праздничного завтрака! — почти сразу в проёме показалась голова Кэсси. — Ты ещё не встал?

— Уже в процессе. Проследи, чтобы Барнс не прибил случайно Кэмми, а то она пошла его будить и…

— Он ей ничего не сделает, — Кэсси закатила глаза. — Кэмми была единственной, кто мог до него достучаться после того, как ты… Хм. Ну ты понял. Плохой разговор для рождественского утра. Так что вставай и иди на кухню!

Тони невнятно простонал в подушку о жестокости мира, но встал. Ещё несколько минут ему потребовалось для того, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок.

Когда он спустился, у плиты Кэсси и Нэйт уже пытались объяснить процесс приготовления блинчиков Вижену, Ванда с улыбкой наблюдала за надвигающейся пищевой катастрофой, а Роуди чертил на листе что-то подозрительно напоминающее схему атаки истребителей перед внимающим Харли.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Тони, присев за стол, потому что никто в здравом уме никогда не просил его помочь с готовкой. — А где Роджерс?

— Ты не поверишь, — Роуди тяжело вздохнул и даже как-то возмущённо покачал головой.

— Пошёл на пробежку? — с ужасом предположил Тони, и получил в ответ короткий кивок.

— Мне бы такую силу воли, дослужился бы до генерала… Хотя подождите-ка, я же дослужился.

Тони фыркнул.

— О чём не забываешь напомнить.

Кэмми за руку привела Барнса, и, кроме Стива, ждать больше было некого.

Остальные Мстители проводили праздники с семьями. В случае Наташи и Брюса — с семьёй Бартона почти в полном составе. Клинт предложил поехать и Нэйту, но получил в ответ только весьма саркастичный смешок. Скотт тоже попытался пригласить Кэсси, но в итоге отбыл в направлении Сан-Франциско лишь с нано-маской, поддельными документами и Хоуп.

Барнс оттеснил в сторону троицу у плиты, смешал какие-то ингредиенты между собой, вылил на сковороду и очень скоро по кухне поплыл божественный аромат.

— Доброе утро! — отвратительно бодрый Стив улыбнулся всем и присоединился к другу. Тони тоже ему кивнул, продолжив разговор о тактическом преимуществе Империи над повстанцами, которое они так бесславно просрали, и едва не пропустил ревнивые взгляды в сторону Стива от младших детей.

Примерно через десять минут посреди стола воздвиглась дымящаяся гора блинов.

— Нет, — Кэмми упрямо потянула Барнса за собой, удлинившейся в одно мгновение ногой отпихнув стул, на которой он нацелился. — Рядом с папой!

Барнс подозрительно на неё взглянул, но сел, где было сказано.

Тони поймал насмешливый взгляд Харли и скривился, пожалев, что сидит слишком далеко, чтобы отвесить ему заслуженный подзатыльник. И краем глаза заметил, как Барнс тут же напрягся и отодвинулся.

— Стоп, — Тони удержал его, положив ладонь на предплечье, — я совершенно не против, если ты тут сядешь. Меня бесит Харли.

Барнс посмотрел на него, и Харли изобразил самый невинный взгляд в ответ.

— Понятия не имею, о чём он говорит.

— Как же, — Тони вздохнул и покорно отодвинулся назад, разрешая Кэмми сесть к себе на колени, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до еды.

Все ведь знали главное правило. Сначала завтрак — подарки потом.

***

Камала как раз начала потрошить вторую коробку, когда Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. возвестила:

— Приехала мисс Поттс, босс.

Почти сразу хлопнула дверь, послышался стук каблучков по полу, а потом появилась и крайне раздражённая Пеппер. Встреться ей на пути Танос, и ему бы сильно не поздоровилось.

— Тони, это немыслимо, — она взмахнула руками. — Мы готовились к этому благотворительному вечеру несколько месяцев, ты сказал, что приедешь, когда я звонила тебе два дня назад, ты… — она обвела взглядом украшенную комнату, задержала его на ёлке, а потом разглядела Кэмми и замолчала.

— Привет, тётя Пеппер! — та с широкой улыбкой помахала рукой. — Смотри, папа подарил мне меч, как у джедая!

Пеппер вздохнула, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

— Тони, объяснись.

— А, — сказал Тони. — Тут такое дело… даже не знаю, как сказать, чтобы это не прозвучало совершенно безумно, но с другой стороны ты достаточное количество времени провела со мной рядом, чтобы привыкнуть к безумным вещам, поэтому я…

— Тони, — оборвала его Пеппер. — Ближе к делу.

— Ты помнишь Харли Киннера?

— Я помню Харли Киннера, я организовывала трастовый фонд на его имя с деньгами на колледж, но какое отношение это имеет к… — она повернула голову, когда Харли осторожно постучал по её плечу. — О, Господи!

— Привет, Пеппер, — он широко улыбнулся. — Тони, а ты никогда не рассказывал, что у меня был свой трастовый фонд.

— Ну, в колледж-то ты так и не пошёл, — Тони пожал плечами. — Пеппер. Не психуй, но они — их на самом деле четверо, кстати, — из будущего.

Пеппер нащупала справа спинку кресла и медленно присела на подлокотник, не сводя взгляда с вернувшейся к подаркам Кэмми.

— Из будущего, — повторила она. — Они из будущего и… Тони, почему на диване сидит Баки Барнс?

Тони встретился взглядом с Барнсом, который выглядел так, словно изо всех сил пытался сдержать смех, и честно ответил:

— Потому что будущее оказалось так себе, мы должны его изменить, а для этого нам потребуются все силы. Да и вообще, какая тебе разница? Сидит себе и сидит.

По лицу Пеппер скользнула тень.

— И, на самом деле, — Тони поднял палец вверх, — я не хотел тебе рассказывать, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты снова оказалась под угрозой. И, прости, но два дня назад я не помнил, что скоро Рождество, поэтому и пообещал прийти. Я безнадёжен, ты прекрасна, хоть что-то в этом мире должно остаться постоянным.

— Тони, — Пеппер тяжело вздохнула, — почему ты вечно оказываешься в таких ситуациях?

Тони развёл руками.

Порой он и сам задавался подобным вопросом. Вот только ответа на него, кажется, не было. К счастью, его и потребовалось, потому что в комнату вошёл Стив, и Пеппер тут же напряглась.

— Мистер Роджерс, — кивнула она.

Стив замер, сглотнул, кинул быстрый взгляд на Тони и сказал:

— Привет, Пеппер... Мисс Поттс.

Что в очередной раз подтвердило истину — все боялись Пеппер, все.

— Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что если бы я сделал костюм для тебя, этот мир бы дрогнул, — вмешался Тони, решив спасти Стиву задницу. Пеппер ведь не была в восторге от того, что увидела в новостях полтора года назад. И по прошествии времени её оценка их идиотизма не стала ниже. Вот только Тони огрёб сразу и полной ложкой, а у Стива ещё были шансы сбежать.

— Папа, — Кэмми подняла голову, — но ты же его сделал.

Тони вытаращил глаза.

А Пеппер выставила руки перед собой.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказала она. — Ни за что. Только попробуй, Тони, и я…

Что именно она сделает, Тони так и не узнал, потому что на лужайку перед домом стремительно приземлился квинджет. Точнее, так Тони показалось в первые секунды, но потом он понял, что форма крыльев и размеры у него совершенно другие.

— Харли? — позвал он.

— Да, — тот улыбнулся. — Стражи Галактики всё-таки получили наше сообщение.

— Я даже знать не хочу, кто это, — простонала Пеппер.

***

За парнем, неотличимым с виду от человека, по трапу космического корабля сошли: енот с внушительной пушкой в руках, которой он точно смог бы победить того, кто сидит в пруду, потомок Энтов, родственница Спока и совсем огромный мужик топлесс, характеристику которого сложно было подобрать сходу. Или, если верить рассказам детей, Питер Квилл, Рокет, Грут, Гамора и Дракс. Стражи Галактики и верные друзья Мстителей.

— И кто из вас Тони Старк? — громко спросил Питер.

Тони помахал рукой, почувствовав себя довольно неуютно под прицелом пушки Рокета. Ситуация не стала лучше, когда Барнс в ответ наставил на енота пистолет. Тони отложил до лучших времён вопрос, откуда он его вообще взял, силком опустил его руку вниз и сказал, обращаясь к гостям:

— Спасибо, что откликнулись. Это я Тони.

— И зачем же мы тебе понадобились, Тони? — Питер уставился на него с нескрываемым интересом.

— Нас ждёт очень длинный разговор, — усмехнулся Тони, — так что будет удобнее, если мы пройдём внутрь.

Стражи Галактики переглянулись между собой, а потом и вовсе изобразили понятную только им пантомиму.

— Окей, — наконец сказал Питер. — Раз уж прилетели, почему бы не зайти.

Барнс подобрался и так и продолжил нависать у Тони за спиной, сжимая в руке пистолет.

Разговор был долгим.

Естественно, сначала они не поверили. Рокет даже расхохотался Тони в лицо, сообщив, что с допотопными технологиями Терры путешествие во времени ещё лет пятьсот не случится. Но, спасибо флэшке из будущего, у них были убедительные аргументы.

К примеру, послание, которое он попросил Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. включить.

На видео Рокет спихнул с места Питера и потёр пальцами лап виски. Настоящий Рокет подозрительно сощурился и поджал хвост под себя.

— Короче, — сказал Рокет на экране. — Паркер сбрендил и решил, что смог сделать машину времени, а с технологиями Терры это абсолютно невозможно, что ясно любому существу с зачатками мозга. Это как, блин, корабль из космического мусора собрать. Но, поскольку мы друзья, Квилл сказал, что нужно поддержать его в этом безумии. Так что вот. Послание Стражам Галактики прошлого… — Рокет закатил глаза и прикрыл морду лапой. — Нет, это клуб анонимных идиотов, версия 2.0. Какого хера я вообще должен в этом участвовать?

— Потому что ты добрый и нежный в душе, — весело отозвался Питер из глубины корабля.

Рокет взглянул в его сторону с непередаваемым сарказмом.

— Да. Точно. Именно поэтому. Так вот. Рокет-из-прошлого, если ты это видишь, знай — земляне не настолько отсталые, как мы думаем. Всё? Им хватит?

— Без понятия, — на экране снова появился Питер. — Если у Пита всё получилось, и вы смотрите это видео в две тысячи семнадцатом году, поверьте тому бреду, что он будет нести. Танос начнёт с Земли, и его будет очень сложно остановить.

— …Хорошо, — сказал Питер, когда экран потух.

— Охренеть, — добавил Рокет. — А машину времени можно посмотреть?

Позже, когда страсти вокруг прибора улеглись, а Стражи Галактики выслушали всю историю от начала до конца с куда большим вниманием и верой, Тони сказал:

— Нам нужна ваша помощь.

— Ну-у-у… — протянул Питер. — Корпус Нова мы, конечно, оповестим без проблем. А вот связаться со спартоями будет довольно сложно. Не то чтобы они меня не знали, просто…

— Они его не знают, — мрачно сообщила Гамора.

Питер недовольно на неё покосился.

— А если и знают, то разве что посадить жаждут, — бесчувственно добил Рокет. — И не то чтобы нас пустили к императорскому величеству во дворец. Скорее подумают, что мы чо-нибудь спереть хотим, чем поверят этому бреду.

Тони нахмурился и посмотрел на Харли.

— Ой, — сказал тот. — Блин. Похоже, наше сообщение помешало вам узнать одну очень важную вещь.

— Какую? — Питер выжидательно уставился на него.

— Как бы это сказать… — Харли едва сдерживал смех. — Тут, короче, такое дело. Питер, ты на самом деле сын Императора Джейсона Спартанского.

Стражи Галактики переглянулись и расхохотались в голос.

Тони устроился поудобнее, предчувствуя долгий, очень долгий разговор.

***

— Скоро новый год, можете задержаться и познакомиться со всеми, — предложил Тони, когда им всё-таки удалось достигнуть взаимопонимания без примеси недоверия, которое они решили закрепить чем-нибудь съедобным.

— Если будет жрачка, то принц со свитой останутся, — сообщил Рокет, снова некрасиво заржав. Питер на это закатил глаза, но, кажется, совершенно не обиделся.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — кивнул он, — не праздновал новый год с восемьдесят седьмого. Мы останемся, потому что как-то не тянет меня пока требовать от императора Спарты алименты… Слушай, Тони, а кассеты ещё где-нибудь можно купить?

— О! — Стив пихнул Барнса в бок. — Вот такое же выражение лица у него было, когда я спросил про граммофон.

Барнс ответил другу едва заметной улыбкой, а Тони прикрыл глаза.

— И вы ещё что-то говорили об отсталых технологиях с Земли? — риторически спросил он.

— Так хрень эта тоже с Земли, — отозвался Рокет. — Двенадцать песен на одной, двенадцать на другой, даже Грут скоро их выучит.

— Я Есть Грут, — согласился тот.

— Да, спасибо, дружище, но с корабля в открытый космос особо не сбежать. Ты-то можешь, наверное, а я точно откинусь.

Тони фыркнул.

— Кассеты больше не выпускают.

— Я Есть Грут.

— Тоже мне меломан выискался, — хмыкнул Рокет. — Танцевать, блин, научился.

— Я не сказал, что песен больше нет, — Тони улыбнулся. — Просто мы перешли на новые носители информации. Я могу скинуть тебе подборку хитов за последние годы, Питер.

Квилл рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Спасибо, Тони. И хорош кривиться, — обратился он к своей команде, — забыли что ли, как мы Ронана танцевальным баттлом победили?!

— История, которую стоит услышать, — знающе хмыкнул Харли.

— Позор позорный, — согласился Рокет.

— Я Есть Грут.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? Ты вообще грудой опилок был.

Тони открыл дверь и шагнул в сторону, пропуская единственную девушку из их компании вперёд, машинально одарив её обольстительной улыбкой. Та встала как вкопанная и смерила его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Что? — уточнил он.

— Неужели все мужчины с Земли такие? — наконец просила Гамора.

— Нет. Вон, Роджерс не такой, — искренне отозвался Тони.

И Барнс засмеялся в голос.

***

С новыми гостями, постепенно возвращающимися на базу Мстителями и детьми у Тони почти не осталось времени ни на что другое. Для многих этот новый год мог бы стать последним, поэтому и праздновали его, как начало новой жизни, шанс на которую им подарили четверо смелых путешественников во времени.

Тони сказал этот тост вслух, отсалютовал бокалом с соком, и ушёл в тень, позволив гостям насладиться обществом друг друга.

А потом, когда Питер умудрился вытянуть Наташу на танцпол, а Стив очень по-джентельменски пригласил Гамору, Тони обратил внимание на застывшего у стены Барнса. Тот снова старался держаться как можно дальше от толпы, смирившись только с постоянным присутствием рядом Нэйта.

Тони подошёл ближе, положил ладонь парнишке на плечо и сказал:

— Не оставишь нас на минуту?

Нэйт с готовностью кивнул и (точно навык, почерпнутый у Барнса) растворился в толпе.

— Старк, — Барнс кивнул. — Хороший праздник.

— Не лучшая вечеринка в моей жизни. Но, с другой стороны, о лучших я мало что помню… Пойдём, Барнс, выйдем, — он сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

И Барнс пошёл за ним, что всё ещё немного удивляло.

Но, когда за закрывшейся дверью гостиной остались громкие голоса и музыка, он всё-таки спросил:

— И куда мы идём?

— В мастерскую. Знаешь, говорят, что как встретишь новый год, так его и проведёшь. Ну, то есть, я сам об этом только недавно узнал от Романофф, но она всегда смертельно убедительна в таких вещах.

Барнс тихо фыркнул.

— Поэтому, — продолжил Тони, — мы сейчас вернём тебе руку, чтобы не пришлось ещё двенадцать месяцев ходить без неё.

— Сейчас? — удивился Барнс.

— Ты не выглядел особо занятым, — Тони пожал плечами. — Или без тебя стена рухнет?

Барнс вздохнул.

— Как скажешь.

— Вот и молодец.

Тони запустил его в мастерскую, шуганул подружившегося с ним Дамми и заставил раздеться до пояса. Барнс поёжился, но молча сел на указанное место.

— Вот так, Барнс. Расслабься.

— У меня есть имя, — неожиданно сообщил он.

— У меня тоже, Джеймс. Но это не мешает тебе использовать мою потрясающую фамилию.

Барнс нахмурился, но потом всё же решил поспорить.

— Меня зовут Баки, Старк, — твёрдо сказал он.

— Ой, я уверен, что твоя мама с тобой бы не согласилась. Она ведь дала тебе такое красивое гордое имя, с таким красивым гордым значением, практически судьбу тебе предсказала или прокляла Роджерсом, уж не знаю, что именно она имела в виду, а ты решил, что будешь отзываться на собачью кличку. Ай-яй-яй.

Глаза Барнса округлились.

— Откуда ты узнал, что она так говорила? Не про предсказанную судьбу или проклятие, конечно.

Тони на мгновение замер, вскинув бровь.

— Ну, — усмехнулся он, — можно сказать, что у меня потрясающая интуиция, Джеймс.

— Баки, — поправил Барнс.

— Робокоп Джеймс.

— Баки.

— Натан Спенсер под прикрытием.

— Старк, серьёзно, я не понимаю твои отсылки.

— Внебрачный ребёнок Дарта Вейдера.

— Старк, — Барнс закатил глаза, для пущего эффекта даже откинул при этом голову назад, обнажив светлую кожу шеи.

— Частичнометаллический алхимик, — не унимался Тони, пытаясь вспомнить ещё хоть какого-то героя с такой же проблемой.

— Энтони, — прорычал Барнс, — ты начинаешь действовать мне на нервы.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Значит, мой план вполне себе сработал, Джеймс. Потому что ты умудрился пропустить момент, когда я подключил руку.

Барнс замер. Он скосил глаза вниз, нахмурился, так что складка пролегла между бровей, и осторожно пошевелил пальцами левой руки.

— Господи, — выдохнул он.

— Ты мне очень льстишь, Джеймс, но я прожжённый атеист.

Барнс коротко взглянул на него и тут же опустил глаза. И на мгновение, на очень длинное мгновение, Тони показалось, что он хотел его обнять.

***

— Я Есть Грут.

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, — Кэмми обняла его, и Тони вздохнул.

— Учитывая, что её воспитала версия меня, а она разговаривает с деревом… Это означает, что у меня нет ни одного шанса состояться в роли отца? — риторически поинтересовался он у стоявшего рядом Роуди.

— Ну… если бы дерево ей не отвечало, я бы сказал, что да, держись от детей подальше. Но у них явно диалог, так что тут всё не так однозначно, — Роуди усмехнулся.

Тони вздохнул.

— Мы свяжемся с вами, как только будут новости, — Питер протянул ему ладонь. — Надеюсь, Звезду Смерти Танос не сделает.

— Поосторожнее с фильмами с Земли, не подавай злодеям вселенского масштаба идей, — посоветовал Тони, крепко пожав его руку.

Питер рассмеялся.

— До встречи, — сказал он. — Вместе мы выстоим, победим и бла-бла-бла дальше по тексту, который скажет Стив.

— Да, в этом плане у Роджерса талант, — согласился Тони. — Порой аж плакать хотелось от распирающего патриотизма. А однажды…

— Ну хватит, — Гамора пихнула их обоих в разные стороны, освобождая себе дорогу. — Упражняйтесь в сарказме друг на друге, а не на капитане.

Она смерила Тони взглядом, от которого захотелось спрятаться за кем-нибудь большим и сильным, и направилась к кораблю.

— Ну вот… — протянул Питер, протягивая руку и Стиву. — Неделя с тобой, и моя тщательная работа над репутацией землян псу под хвост.

— Какому псу? — нахмурился Дракс, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Питер хмыкнул.

— Пойду я, пока Гамора с Рокетом не угнали мой корабль.

Все улыбнулись, прощание растянулось ещё на несколько минут, но потом все члены Стражей Галактики всё-таки оказались на борту, и корабль взлетел, стремительно исчезнув из вида.

Мстители тоже начали расходиться по своим делам, а потом Тони взглянул в сторону и обнаружил, что Кэмми заставила Барнса поднять её на руки и всё ещё махала кораблю вслед. Рядом с ними стояли Кэсси с Нэйтом, так что Тони подошёл ближе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что она бессовестно использует тебя, Джеймс? — спросил он.

— Я не настолько идиот, как ты думаешь, Энтони, — не остался тот в долгу.

Кэмми округлила глаза, а потом захихикала, спрятав лицо у Барнса на плече. Кэсси и Нэйт переглянулись и тоже подавились смешками.

— Что? — не понял Барнс.

Тони покачал головой.

— Поверь мне, — проникновенно сказал он. — Ты не хочешь знать, что творится в мозгах у этих детей.

***

Январь, наполненный тренировками под руководством Стива, пролетел стремительно. Тем более, что свободное время Тони посвящал работе над экипировкой Мстителей. В этом деле к нему присоединились Харли и Брюс, так что процесс шёл довольно быстро. Естественно, не обошлось и без внештатных ситуаций с посильной помощью оставшейся ГИДРЫ и некоторых нелюдей, которым на месте не сиделось. Тирану Латверии Виктору фон Думу Тони и вовсе послал сообщение, в котором попросил притормозить злодейские планы захвата мира до лета, чтобы было, что захватывать. Ибо было им предсказание о великой угрозе из космоса, которая не пощадит никого. К восторгу Тони, Дум этому поверил.

Правда, предложение навестить Латверию, чтобы всё обсудить лично, пришлось отвергнуть под внимательными взглядами суперсолдат из прошлого.

В начале февраля родилась Даниэлла Кэйдж, и база окончательно превратилась в детский сад. Но потом даже этот отошло на второй план. Ведь усилия по возвращению всех домой наконец-то оправдали себя.

— Такой волнительный момент!

— Тебе в школу разве не надо? — Тони смерил взглядом взбудораженного Питера.

— Тётя Мэй разрешила мне прогулять, — поделился тот и вздохнул. — Мне кажется, она обо всём догадалась.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Пацан, честно тебе скажу, это совершенно не сложно. Ты плохо лжёшь.

— И с возрастом это не пройдёт, — добавил Харли. — Хотя я очень, очень старался тебя научить. Но даже Нэйт справляется лучше, а он в любой неловкой ситуации, подразумевающей беседу, склонен просто сверлить оппонента взглядом.

Тони покачал головой, безоговорочно этому веря. Тем более, что именно этим Нэйт сейчас и занимался.

— Тихо, — Кэсси пихнула Харли ногой. — Сейчас начнётся.

Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. прибавила звук телевизора, и симпатичная ведущая продолжила с куда большим влиянием:

— Прямо сейчас, президент принимает у себя бывших членов команды «Мстителей» во главе со Стивеном Роджерсом, ранее известным под именем «Капитан Америка». Так же, как нам стало известно, во встрече принимают участие супергерои Сокол, Алая Ведьма, Соколиный глаз, Человек-Муравей и Чёрная Вдова. Присутствие Тони Старка, известного как Железный Человек, не подтверждено. Никто пока не комментирует ни причины встречи, ни возможное разрешение возникшего полтора года назад конфликта, но, судя по поднявшейся в социальных сетях буре, Америка разделилась на два лагеря — тех, кто надеется на возвращение героев, и тех, кто называет их предателями своей страны. Мы будем следить за развитием событий и сообщать вам последние новости, а пока перейдём к…

Звук снова снизился почти до нуля.

— Она не сказала, что Баки тоже там, — Кэмми взволнованно обернулась к Тони.

— Его присутствие большой сюрприз, — сказал он.

Который, как Тони надеялся, не принесёт никаких проблем. Ведь представители ООН и члены конгресса США во главе с президентом уже достаточно прониклись историей превращения Джеймса Барнса в Зимнего Солдата, которую он предоставил им месяцы назад, когда только начинал медленный процесс его оправдания. Медицинское заключение о его полной вменяемости из Ваканды должно было стать последним аргументом.

— Не переживай, — Харли взъерошил ей волосы. — Всё с ним будет хорошо.

Кэмми кивнула, но пододвинулась поближе к Тони, устроившись у него под боком.

— Баки скоро вернётся, — пообещал он.

Потому что показалось важным сказать это.

***

— Харли, мог бы и намекнуть о великом восстании великой китайской стены, — Тони вышел из костюма, оставшись в поддоспешнике, прошедшем первое боевое крещение. Он плотно облегал тело, поддерживал нормальную температуру и при возникновении проблем мог довольно успешно защитить хотя бы от пуль.

И от шрапнели. Этот пункт программы Тони никогда не забывал.

— Зачем? — Харли безмятежно пожал плечами. — С этой хренью вы и в первый раз быстро справились. А полным составом так и вовсе раскатали за пять минут. Можно сказать, уничтожили достояние мировой культуры. Опять.

Тони закатил глаза и подавил желание отвесить ему подзатыльник.

— Есть ещё какие-то неожиданности, о которых мне следует знать?

— Ага. Пока вас не было, заявился похожий на бомжа Тор, сказал о том, что Асгард пал и завалился спать на диван в гостиной.

— И ты не шутишь, да?

— Куда уж там.

С Тором они никак не могли связаться больше двух лет, после того, как он получил волнующее послание из Асгарда, из-за которого ему пришлось вернуться домой.

— Локи, надеюсь, с ним нет?

— Если ты про парня в наморднике, то его Тор запихнул в комнату паники Халка.

— Твою мать, — Тони прикрыл ладонью лицо. — Держи Нэйта от него подальше.

— Да, пап, — Харли фыркнул. — Кстати, давно хотел спросить, ты нарочно игнорируешь, что Баки пялится на тебя, или правда не замечаешь?

— Ты… — у Тони неожиданно не осталось слов. — Ты просто…

— Ага, — закивал тот. — Я такой.

— Пойду поговорю с Тором, — наконец сказал Тони. — Присмотри за братом.

Только потом до него дошло, что именно он сказал.

***

В начале апреля пришло сообщение от Стражей Галактики, в котором они уверяли, что корпус Нова и Спарта придут на помощь и будут действовать по предложенному плану.

— Так что, — сказал Тони, хлопнув Стиву по плечу, — можешь официально указывать в резюме, что придумывал план атаки первого космического сражения Земли. Возьмут в любую компанию.

Тот улыбнулся в ответ.

— Если ты не против, Тони, я останусь здесь. На своём месте.

— Только если ты, наконец, заберёшь у меня своё барахло.

И Стив, как упёртый баран, покачал головой.

— Даже президент согласился с моими доводами.

— Это не аргумент. Он твой фанат и боялся спорить. Америке нужен её капитан, Роджерс. Я заказал социологическому центру провести опрос на тему, и он показал, что твоя звёздно-полосатая задница всё ещё занимает верхние строчки в списке людских ожиданий.

— Ты сам сказал, что щит я не заслужил, — Стив отвёл глаза.

— Я тогда много что сказал, — буркнул Тони. — Я вообще много говорю и, если верить моему психологу, имею склонность пинать близких намного больнее, чем стоило, чтобы превентивно защитить самого себя. Поэтому давай не будет углубляться в эти дебри. Просто возьми щит, а то мне начинает казаться, что тебе нравится костюм с декольте.

— Тони, — Стив вздохнул, — только ты видишь там декольте. И я не возьму щит. Если миру нужен Капитан Америка, то мир должен найти на эту роль кого-нибудь другого.

— Окей, — Тони закатил глаза, оглянулся и повысил голос: — Джеймс, во фрисби играть любишь?

Барнс нахмурился, не понимая причин такого вопроса.

— У нас просто вакансия открылась, — пояснил Тони. — Нужно обладать идеальными формами, опытом втискивания задницы в тугие штаны, прекрасными глазами и навыком игры в фрисби. Ты как?

— Тони, — Стив со вздохом покачал головой.

— Спасибо… нет? — сказал Барнс. — Если я правильно понял, что ты имеешь в виду.

Тони фыркнул.

— Тогда спрошу ещё у Уилсона, а потом размещу вакансию на сайте Мстителей.

Стив и Барнс переглянулись и совершенно одинаково передёрнули плечами. Чёртовы братья-близнецы от разных матерей.

Тони махнул на них рукой.

***

— Кэс? — Тони критически оглядел протянутую ему таблетку.

— Снижает кровяное давление и частоту сердечных сокращений, — мрачно сообщила она. — И если ты ещё раз поругаешься с Роджерсом, до Таноса он не доживёт.

— Ой, напугала, — Тони усмехнулся. — Всё со мной в порядке, таблетки не нужны.

— Он заставляет тебя нервничать, — она прикусила губу. — Хочешь, чтобы сердечный приступ случился раньше?

— Я думаю, у меня было много моментов в жизни, которые нервировали меня куда больше, чем разговор по душам с Роджерсом, — заметил Тони. — Однако до пятидесяти семи в твоём времени я всё-таки как-то дотянул, да? Значит, пока и волноваться не о чем.

Она прищурилась.

— Ты вечно так говорил. Так что, прости, но уже не особо верится. Мы точно знаем, что ты не бессмертный.

Тони поддался минутному порыву и притянул её к себе за плечи.

— Хорошо, — сказал он пару мгновений спустя. — Давай свою таблетку, малышка. Будем следить за моим здоровьем.

Кэсси проследила, чтобы он всё-таки проглотил лекарство, и только потом оставила в одиночестве. К сожалению, ненадолго.

— Ты умрёшь через девять лет.

Тони обернулся на голос и обнаружил бледного, как полотно, Барнса.

— Подслушал? И не факт, Харли рассказал, что я пытался доработать одну штуку, чтобы это предотвратить, но немного не успел.

— Тогда тебе нужно доработать её сейчас! — хриплый голос Барнса прозвучал как приказ.

— И я начну сразу же, как только разберёмся с Таносом, — кивнул Тони.

Но Барнс только нахмурился сильнее, шагнул ближе, нависнув над ним. И это могло испугать, должно было испугать, если бы не выражение его лица. Потому что Барнс выглядел так, словно больно было ему.

— В том будущем ты не успел, — сказал он, — потому что тоже сначала занимался чем-то другим.

— Джеймс, — Тони фыркнул и обольстительно улыбнулся в целях самозащиты, — когда ты так говоришь, мне начинает казаться, что ты расстроишься, если я умру.

Барнс отшатнулся, словно его ошпарили кипятком.

— Я… Тони, чёрт возьми. Конечно же, я расстроюсь.

— Да? — Тони моргнул, никак не ожидая такого искреннего ответа.

— Ты помог мне, хотя не должен был. Ты дал мне дом вместо того, чтобы прогнать. Ты подпустил меня к своим детям, а не держал от них подальше. Ты… ты просто… Тони. Ты не можешь умереть.

— Объективно говоря, это не мои дети, — Тони выбрал для ответа самую безобидную часть монолога.

Барнс криво улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты же сам уже так не думаешь.

— Я… — Тони отступил на шаг. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Хорошо. Только сделай эту штуку, которая не даст тебе умереть, прямо сейчас.

— Не могу. Им я, видимо, об этом в будущем не сказал, но эта штука — Экстремис — не гарантирует магическое выздоровлением. Там шансы буквально пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Либо я усовершенствуюсь, и всё будет хорошо, либо умру. Только уже не от сердечного приступа. Поэтому вводить Экстремис, несмотря на все его преимущества, перед битвой с Таносом неразумно. Рискую оставить вас без поддержки с воздуха.

Барнс стиснул челюсти и кулаки.

— Тебе придётся выжить, — наконец сказал он.

***

Дата начала битвы приближалась, шли последние приготовления. Оповещённый об угрозе президент распорядился эвакуировать всех жителей Чикаго, которому в предыдущем будущем не посчастливилось принять на себя первый удар армии Таноса; главы других стран тоже знали об угрозе и тоже готовились, как могли. Широкой общественности было решено не говорить, чтобы не вызывать панику и не нагнетать обстановку. Зная, какие странные формы иногда принимала человеческая вера, Тони был склонен согласиться с этим решением, что бы там ни говорил Стив о свободе выбора и слова.

Даже в развитых странах было достаточное количество фанатиков, которые новость о скором вторжении инопланетян могли воспринять как предсказанный конец света. И Тони отказывался становиться причиной волны самоубийств, которая точно покатится по миру после этого.

Поэтому он занялся тем же, чем и все Мстители, — попытался отправить в безопасное место детей, относившихся к нему, как к отцу.

Вот только чёртова машина времени, как и предсказывал Брюс, отказывалась иметь с ним дело.

— Всё ещё никак? — Харли поставил на стол тарелку с едой и подошёл ближе. — Смотри, себя случайно в каменный век не отправь.

— Никак, — ворчливо отозвался Тони, отложив прибор в сторону. Питера озарение тоже пока не посетило, так что он отправил его спать, оставшись в одиночестве.

— Знаешь, ведь мы с Кэс можем вам помочь во время битвы.

— Знаю, — Тони поморщился. — Хватит с меня того, что я никак не могу отговорить Питера от всего, что включает в себя непосредственный контакт с пришельцами.

— Я умею управлять твоим костюмом, — заметил Харли. — Более того, ты мне его отдал.

— Торжественно передал перед смертью что ли? — хмыкнул Тони.

— Пораньше, — Харли закатил глаза. — Мы с Кэс давно уже не дети, а солдаты, Тони, как бы ты ни старался это предотвратить. И раз мы пока не можем вернуться домой, то мы должны защитить эту реальность.

— Будете защищать брата и сестру. И остальных в убежище.

— Но…

— Нет. Но это и потребуется. Потому что я собираюсь отправить вас в будущее ещё до битвы, — твёрдо сказал Тони.

Естественно, ему это не удалось.

***

Танос точно следовал расписанию, прибыв на Землю ранним утром четвёртого мая, чем окончательно подтвердил свою сволочную натуру.

Тони подавил зарождающуюся волну паники, которая поднялась в нём при виде первого же Читаури, и поспешил прострелить ему голову.

— Следуем плану, — в динамике прозвучал собранный голос Стива.

— И никакой речи напоследок? — шутливо отозвался Тони.

— Никакой. Скажу, когда все выживут, — Стив смёл щитом десяток пришельцев разом. Тони всё-таки удалось всучить Кэпу его фирменное оружие, использовав убедительные аргументы (и элементы шантажа), и он очень наделся, что после событий этого дня всё так и останется. Потому что никто пока не был готов принять этот титул. Может быть, позже. Может быть, никогда.

Уж ему отдать щит Стив точно не сможет. Не после того, что Тони задумал сделал.

На небе расцвёл огненный цветок взрыва, а значит, их галактические союзники были не менее пунктуальны, чем Танос.

— Эй, Старк! — Рокет пробил их канал связи. — Пожрать потом что будет?

— Господи, Звёздный Лорд, — Тони закатил глаза и нырнул в сторону, уходя от несущихся на него Читаури, — ты их совсем, что ли, не кормишь?

— Пользуюсь системой кнута и пряника, Железный Человек, — отозвался Питер. — Ой! Гамора мне врезала!

— И мы все прекрасно понимаем её чувства, — хмыкнула Наташа.

— Злые вы, уйду я от вас. К папе.

— А он позвал? — с интересом спросил Клинт. Тони с его позиции было прекрасно видно, что времени он даром не терял, используя новые стрелы с максимальной эффективностью.

— Так звал, что еле отбились, — фыркнул Рокет.

На небе вспышкой мелькнул ещё один взрыв. В космосе ведь взрывы очень чистые — только бушующее несколько секунд пламя, горящее намного ярче, чем на земле, и никакого дыма потом.

— Энтони… ты что творишь? — голос Джеймса прозвучал резко, так что все моментально заткнулись.

— Следую плану, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, не слушая то, что пытались ему сказать друзья.

Танос ещё не спустился на Землю. На руке Таноса красовалась перчатка, в которой недоставало камней.

— Да, Тони Старк, — рассмеялся Танос в его голове. — Я давно ждал тебя. Хочешь увидеть будущее своих друзей?

— Я уже его вижу, — сказал Тони. — И оно, чёрт возьми, прекрасно.

Другого выхода у него просто не было. Тони раз за разом просчитывал исходы битвы, используя все собранные знания о методах боя своих соратников и силах Таноса. Раз за разом. И всегда кто-то погибал.

Из десятков тысяч вероятностей развития событий они с Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. отыскали только одну, которая их устроила.

И Тони был готов испытать её на практике. И надеялся, что те, кто остался внизу, когда-нибудь смогут его за это простить.

***

— Ты клинический идиот. Самоубийца долбанный. Жертва комплекса мученика.

Тони и хотел бы оскорбиться, вот только Джеймс шептал всё это, уткнувшись лбом в больничную койку, на которой он так бесславно лежал, и мёртвой хваткой сжимал его ладонь.

— Ого, — сказал Тони едва слышно. — Ты погуглил ради меня?

— Ненавижу, — наконец решил Барнс, выпрямившись.

— Ну… — Тони кашлянул, почувствовав, как что-то начинает жечь в глазах. — Не ты первый, не ты последний, я так полагаю.

Этого стоило ожидать. Что бы ни говорили тогда Харли и Кэсси об их идеальных отношениях, Тони прекрасно знал, что на деле такое никогда не получится. Даже Пеппер в итоге ушла, а она знала его намного лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Возможно, именно поэтому и ушла.

— Идиот, — выдохнул Барнс и неожиданно резко подался вперёд, прижавшись губами к губам. Нежности в последовавшем поцелуе не было ни грамма, и на первый он совершенно не походил. Джеймс целовал его так, словно наконец-то дорвался и никак не мог остановиться. Словно никогда не хотел больше останавливаться.

Тони выдохнул в поцелуй, с готовностью приоткрыл рот, встретив напор чужого языка с энтузиазмом. Он даже подался вперёд, и тут же охнул от прошившей всё тело боли.

Джеймс отшатнулся.

И Тони прикрыл глаза, приготовившись услышать стандартный набор фраз: «Прости», «Я сделал это под влиянием момента», «Такое никогда больше не повторится». Вместо этого Джеймс ещё раз поцеловал его. На этот раз — едва прикоснувшись губами.

— Я ненавижу, что ты решил, будто умереть во благо остальных — это решение, которое всех устоит, — сказал он. — Как тебе такое могло в голову прийти?

— Ну… — Тони так и не открыл глаз. — Вряд ли бы вы согласились, если бы я озвучил этот план вслух. А выбора-то не было, иначе мы бы точно проиграли.

— Идиот, — повторил Джеймс.

И Тони вспомнил одну очень важную вещь.

— А почему я вообще жив? — спросил он, посмотрев на Джеймса. — Кто-то воскресил меня, чтобы потом прибить за идиотизм? Или я всё-таки не совсем умер?

— Ты был мёртв несколько минут. И поэтому поводу тебя ждёт крайне неприятный разговор с Харли и Кэсси. И с Нэйтом. И со Стивом… чёрт, почти со всеми, кроме Камалы. На тебя все будут орать, но не очень сильно, чтобы ты не волновался.

— Правило Кэсси? — Тони улыбнулся.

— Да. Ты был мёртв, Энтони, — твёрдо сказал Джеймс. — Но, к счастью, Старейшины Вселенной решили, что ты заслуживаешь второго шанса.

— Эм… — Тони приподнял бровь. — Кто?

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул.

Из его рассказа Тони узнал, что во Вселенной есть существа, которым примерно столько же лет, сколько ей самой. Что до них каким-то образом умудрились достучаться Тор и Локи. И, видимо, лишь бы два братца-кролика оставили их в покое, Старейшины прилетели, чтобы пленить Таноса.

— А камни бесконечности?

— О них позаботятся, — сказал Джеймс. — На Земле им точно делать нечего. За исключением Вижена. Старейшины решили, что он достоин обладать одним из камней.

— И правильно сделали, — согласился Тони, — иначе их бессмертная жизнь рискнула бы стать очень даже смертной. Ты видел разозлённую Ванду? Я вот больше не хочу.

Джеймс снова сжал его ладонь.

— Тони, — сказал он. — Если ты ещё раз так поступишь…

— То что? — он прищурился, выпятив подбородок вперёд и приготовившись обороняться.

— Не знаю, — Джеймс отвёл глаза и поморщился. — Я даже думать об этом не хочу. Просто… не делай так.

Тони сжал пальцы на его ладони, а потом, поддавшись секундному порыву, поднёс её к губам и поцеловал.

— Я не могу этого обещать.

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Тогда мне придётся… бросить тебя под поезд.

— Эм? — Тони распахнул глаза, когда до него дошло значение этих слов. — Только попробуй, Барнс, я же умер, я не готов.

Но Джеймс уже встал, в два шага дошёл до двери и распахнул её настежь.

— Кассандра? Папа весь твой.

***

Тони сел напротив Ванды и Стефана, сложив руки перед собой.

— Смогли что-нибудь придумать? — спросил он.

Когда все научные попытки починить машину времени провалились, Тони пришлось проглотить гордость и обратиться к тому, что не только не пытался понять, но и усиленно отрицал большую часть своей жизни.

К магии.

— Со своим временем их всё ещё связывает ниточка, — сказала Ванда. — И мы со Стефаном можем дёрнуть за неё, чтобы они смогли туда вернуться.

— Я прямо предвижу одно большое и плохо пахнущее «но», — Тони вздохнул.

— Но, — Стефан снисходительно улыбнулся ему, — это будет их время и пространство. Реальность, которую они покинули.

— То есть, та, где всё очень-очень плохо, — понимающе кивнул Тони. Та, где он мёртв.

Реальность, в которой у его детей не осталось никого.

— Они заставили историю пойти по другому курсу, но сами к созданному заново будущему уже не принадлежат. Наш мир раздвоился, пойдя разными дорогами, и мы можем их вернуть только туда, откуда они пришли…

— Нет, — оборвал его Тони. — Это не вариант. Если они не могут вернуться, значит, придётся им дождаться этого нового будущего здесь.

Ванда взглянула на него, приподняв брови, словно не ожидала такого.

— Собираешься оставить их себе?

Тони передёрнул плечами, чувствуя себя до крайности неуютно. Он ведь точно знал, что отец из него получится так себе, но за прошедшие месяцы достаточно хорошо изучил их, чтобы понять — сплавить этот выводок биологическим родителям не получится. Да Кэмми и некому было отдавать, в новом будущем у неё вообще были все шансы не родиться.

— Собираюсь оставить их здесь, — сказал он. — Спасибо за информацию.

Стефан спокойно кивнул ему в ответ, а из взгляда Ванды пропало удивление, сменившись немного пугающей симпатией.

Тони попрощался с ними и вышел в гостиную, замерев на пару мгновений на пороге. Он никогда в жизни не представлял себе, что ему всего этого захочется. Что он будет смотреть, стоя в дверях, как какие-то люди обмениваются шутками и смеются, и знать, что они обрадуются, если он к ним присоединится.

Что они его ждут.

— Папа! — Кэмми помахала ему рукой, призывая ближе. — Баки сделал блинчики.

— Разве блинчики не пекутся только по особым случаям? — спросил он. — Джеймс, нужно следовать правилам.

— Сегодня особый случай, — отозвался тот с улыбкой.

— Какой? — Тони нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно он умудрился на этот раз забыть, и все вокруг тоже заулыбались.

— Папа, — тяжело вздохнула Кэмми. — Сегодня твой день рождения.

Тони помолчал.

— Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й, — наконец позвал он, — почему ты меня не предупредила?

Джеймс рассмеялся, положил теплую от работающего внутри механизма руку ему на шею, притягивая к себе.

— Ты совершенно безнадёжен, Энтони, — сказал он, целуя его в щеку. — С днём рожденья.

А потом Джеймс явно собрался отстраниться на безопасную дистанцию их медленно сближающихся континентов, поэтому Тони сделал то, что давно уже хотел.

Удержал его на месте.

Рядом с ними.


End file.
